


Bad News

by PattRose



Series: News Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Conflict, Established Relationship, Humor, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Carolyn has to see Jim about something.  What will Blair think?





	Bad News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glconstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glconstien/gifts).



Bad News  
By PattRose  
Summary: Carolyn has to see Jim about something. What will Blair think?  
Warning: Conflict, bad language  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1346  
Birthday Fic for glconstien  
Have a wonderful birthday and I wish you all the best. 

Jim and Blair were lying in bed that wonderful morning when the phone rang to break the mood that they were both getting in to. 

Jim answered, “Ellison…”

“Jimmy, it’s Carolyn. It’s really important that I see you as soon as possible. Something has come up and you need to be aware of it. When can we meet?”

“Do you want to meet for lunch, Carolyn?”

Blair lost his happy face and replaced it with a frown. 

“I’ll meet you at Brad’s at 11:30. Don’t be late, please.”

“Carolyn, I’m never late. I’ll see you at 11:30.”

Jim put the phone down and went back to kissing his lover. 

Blair pulled away and asked, “Do you plan on telling me what that was about? Or did you just want me to mind my own business?”

“Blair, there is nothing to tell. She said she has something to talk to me about that I need to know. That’s it. No big secret or anything. I promise.”

“Well, what do you think she has to tell you? I wonder if she found out about us. No one knows, do they?”

Jim scratched his morning beard and answered, “I honestly don’t know. No one at the station knows about us. They suspect, but no one is sure. I think it’s probably something with her family. Maybe her mom or dad are sick.”

“I didn’t realize you still were in touch with them.” Blair tried not to pout, but he was anyway. 

“Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you pout?”

“Jim, I’m serious. Since when do you have anything to do with them?”

“All right, I don’t have a clue as to what she has to tell me. Maybe she heard about us being an item and wants to warn her poor ex-husband.”

“God, I hate when she comes into our life,” Blair whined. 

“Chief, she doesn’t come in to our life, ever. Other than work, there is no reason for her to want to even see me. I’m as stumped as you are.”

“I’m sorry I’m so jealous,” Blair whispered. 

“I like it. Feel me and you’ll see how much.”

Blair felt Jim’s cock and it was rock hard. Blair got back into the kissing thing and hoped that there would be no problems.

*

Jim met Carolyn at Brad’s Pub and the first thing Jim noticed was that she looked happy. _That’s a good sign isn’t it?_

“Hello, Carolyn. How have you been?”

“I don’t get a hug anymore?” 

Jim noticed she was pouting like Blair did earlier. _Oh no, what the fuck is going on?_

Jim hugged her and she pulled him down for a very sexy, sloppy kiss and Jim just stood there while she did it. He finally backed away and said, “Carolyn, we don’t do that anymore, remember?” Jim practically pushed her into a booth. It didn’t slow her down one bit. 

Carolyn smiled and replied, “Oh yes we do. We’re still married. The Judge made a mistake and we’re still husband and wife. And I for one am very happy about it. I’m ready to give it a second chance. This time we’ll both work on things and we’ll make everything better.”

They were sitting when she told Jim the news. He was grateful that she didn’t tell him while they were standing, because Jim would have fell on the floor. 

“Carolyn, I’m seeing someone. It’s very serious.”

“Are you engaged? Are you getting married? I didn’t think so. Jimmy, we owe it to each other to make up for what we did wrong the first time. This divorce thing is almost like it was fate. Aren’t you willing to give it a try?”

“No, Carolyn. I’m in love with someone and we are going to get married. We haven’t set the date yet, but sometime soon. I’m really sorry, but things don’t always work out. Where are the new papers for me to sign?”

“You needn’t sound so fucking happy, Jimmy. I didn’t ask for the new ones because I thought you would want to try this again.”

“Carolyn, we don’t do marriage well. I don’t want to talk about it any longer.”

“Fine… I’ll get the new papers for you to sign. I was really hoping that we could try it again.”

“Sorry, life is like that. I found someone that’s crazy about me and I’m crazy about him.”

Carolyn’s mouth fell open and Jim pushed it shut. “Jimmy, you don’t date guys.”

“I beg to differ. We’re quite good for each other in case you wondered.”

“Why didn’t anyone at the station tell me?” she asked. 

“Because you’re the first person we’ve told. We’re not out, but we are now. And actually, I’m glad. I felt like I was keeping a dirty secret and I didn’t want to do that to him.”

“It’s Sandburg, right? God, he turned you into a fag? I can’t believe you fell for him.”

“Carolyn, I used to date guys when I was in Vice. I’m bi, so I dated both sides. But I prefer Blair over anyone in the world.”

“That’s sick, Jimmy. I’m going to tell my parents and they’ll tell your dad. He deserves to know that his son is a homosexual. That disgusts me to even say it.”

Jim slid to the end of the booth and stood up. “It was nice seeing you, Carolyn. Don’t call me again.”

“Oh, Jimmy, you know you don’t want your dad to know. It will kill him.”

Jim pulled his phone out and called his dad. 

“Ellison…”

“Hi, Dad. I needed to tell you something because big mouth Carolyn is telling her parents and they will of course gloat to you. I’m serious about someone and he’s a man. I just wanted you to hear it from me.”

“Jimmy, do you think I’m stupid? Anyone with eyes can see that you’re wild about him and he’s crazy about you too. So stop worrying. Am I still coming for dinner on Sunday?”

“Yeah, Dad. We’ll see you as usual on Sunday. Talk to you later.”

Jim looked at Carolyn, quite smugly when he put his phone back in his jacket. 

“Oh don’t think you fooled me. I know you just called your fag. I can’t believe anyone would be interested in him. You make me so sick.”

“Good, go and puke in your car,” Jim snapped as he headed for the front door. Jim couldn’t believe that Carolyn didn’t see what he saw in Blair. 

Brad, the owner saw Jim leaving and called out, “We’ll see you and Blair soon. Have a good evening, Jim.”

“Thank you, Brad. Now, off I go to see someone much nicer looking and acting than my ex-wife.”

Jim walked out and found Sweetheart waiting patiently for him. He got in and called Blair. 

“Sandburg…”

“Hey, Chief. You were right to be worried. Our divorce isn’t final, so I’m a married man. How do you feel about that?” Jim teased. 

Blair smiled. “I can handle it if you can. Why are you so happy?”

“I’ll tell you all about it when I get home. I love you more than you’ll ever know. See you in about ten minutes or so. Oh, and I outed us at Brad’s.”

Blair threw back his head and howled with laughed. “Hurry up, lover boy. You can fill me in when you get here.”

Jim had to make one stop and then he would put his siren and lights on and made excellent time getting home. 

Blair was waiting, standing on the balcony, wearing a plaid shirt, opened to the waist and Jim forgot all about his ex-wife. 

But Blair wouldn’t.

The end

Notes for glconstien: I left this sort of open so I can add to it next year if you don’t mind. Happy Birthday, sweetie.

Special Birthday hug from your Birthday Buddy.


End file.
